The Goodbye's and Hello's
by Sayuhm
Summary: Max moves away from the flock at age 7 to california bacause her mom got a new job. Now she's moving back and starting highschool. What will happen? Read please! :D
1. Goodbye but Hello

Okie…so I was listening to so goodbye by chester see (check it out really good song) and I got this idea..hope you like it! (:

(Third person)

"Fang…I-I'm moving to California," The little 7 year old girl said, a tear slipping out of her eye. The little boy stared at her with confusion and hurt in his eyes.

"Maxie, you can't go! You're my best friend! What about Iggy? Or nudge? What about baby Gazzy and Angel?" The 7 year old boy asked, whimpering at the thought of his best friend moving away from him.

"Mommy said she got a new job. I can't stay. I'll miss you Fangles," She said, "Don't forget me. And don't worry, we'll see each other again! Mommy says so, too!" He smiled weakly at her as she tried to lighten up the mood.

"I won't, Maxie. I promise. I'll miss you a bunch," He said, hugging her tightly, not wanting to let go. Afraid of losing her forever, even with her reassurance.

"Max, honey, we have to go now," Her mother called, "Good bye Fang." They hesitantly let go of each other. Max gave one last wave and turned around, walking towards the car.

He stood there, watching her go. "Goodbye Maxie."

~9 years later~

(MPOV)

"Hey guys, um…we have to talk," I said to my friends aka the Fallen Twizzlers. Our group included Ryan-the president, Sam- the VP, Carleton, Jack. They were the closest thing I had to family ever since my parents got divorced. My mom, little sister, Ella, and little brother, Ari were close to me, too, but they didn't get me like the F.T's did. We did everything together.

"What's up max? You seemed so gloomy," Ryan asked looking at me with concern. See, they always know what's wrong with me. We read each other like open books.

"Uh…my mom…she um…we…er are moving back to Arizona. My mom got a chance to open up her own vet clinic. She took the offer, now we're moving back there," I said avoiding eye contact, staring down my shoes.

"Dude, we gotta celebrate! When are you leaving?" Sam asked (A/N: not JP's Sam. This is my actual friend Sam in the REAL group FT's). Haha..you see Sam was all that and a bag-of-chips. Everyone in or group was popular except me. I was the bad-ass I-don't-give-a-shiznit-if-you-fell-off-a-cliff-unless-you-were-in-the-F.T's person.

"I'm leaving tomorrow night," I said. Sam's and Ryan's eyes glowed at the same time. I looked confused.

"Hey, what are you gonna say to Naomi? Or Alani? They're gonna be really sad ya'know," Carleton questioned. Alani and Naomi were the only girls I talked to, not including Ella.

"I don't know yet," I replied sighing, "You guys are the first I told." Jack nodded in understanding. Jack was the "responsible" one out of us. He has the most contagious laugh ever. EVER.

"Let's go to the club house and talk about this with Naomi and Alani, too," Jack said. When I first came here they were all best friends. They welcomed me like I was always their best friend and showed me the club house. There, we came up with the name fallen twizzlers and carved our initials into the wall.

"Hey! Guys, what's wrong? You seem so un-happy like?" Alani asked worriedly. I just nodded at the chairs. Alani sat down as Naomi followed in suit.

"I'm moving," I sighed. Naomi was about to shout something when I interrupted, "I'm leaving tomorrow night."

"What the fudge-nut! Why didn't you tell us? You oughta be arrested!" Naomi yelled at me. I just stared at her sadly.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go and PARTAY TIL THE WORLD ENDS!" Naomi shouted. I laughed and nodded. With that, we got to work creating a "until Max moves away" list.

~next day~

"Ready to have the best school day ever, Maxie-pad?" Ryan teased. I growled at the name. Everyone chuckled at my reaction to this. They usually teased me like this and I would get back at them eventually.

"Shut up," I said, "Let's get started! We're burning day light baby!" Naomi nodded and Alani grinned like a maniac.

We walked into the school dressed up in random crap, minus Alani and Naomi. Everyone was staring at us like we were freaks. Ryan was wearing an extra large mustache and weird glasses with suspenders. Sam was in a superman costume. Jack was a weird police with a funny badge. Carleton was wearing an afro and big sunglasses. Last but not least, I was wearing an old fashion fake mustache with glasses that attached to it. My hair was pulled back into a pony tail, dressed like kim possible in her little spy gear and shiznit.

"First on the list," Ryan told me, "is raid the office, and then Sam tells everyone to gather in the parking lot for balloon assault." I nodded. Sam headed towards the office. Ryan threw a water balloon at the nearest teacher and took off running. Carleton and Jack followed me from behind as I headed to the parking lot to get assembled.

"Class! Head to the parking lot. Teachers too. Thank you," Sam said into the microphone. Next thing we saw was Sam opening the office window and throwing out a rope to slide down. Kids were starting to file out into the parking lot.

"Positions!" I yelled at them when practically everyone was outside. We all grinned and I yelled, "GO!" We started throwing balloons here and there. Some of them didn't pop, so people picked them up and threw them at everybody. I laughed at ryan when he turned around and a balloon was chucked at his head.

"MAXIMUM RIDE! YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE NEXT 3 WEEKS!" Mr. Burton yelled at us when he saw who had started this. I just turned to him and smirked evilly. The F.T's caught on quickly.

"On three," I said, "ONE!" We started throwing the balloons at Mr. Burton. You see, if we were ever kidnapped by evil whitecoats and experimented on, then we would say on three to throw them off and run/attack on one.

~End of day~

We had about 20 minutes before I left to Arizona. We were playing tag until we just lied down on the grass tired. I didn't hear him, but Sam grabbed my feet and held me upside down. I knew he would drop me if I didn't support my weight with my arms. I quickly put my arms to the ground. Jack was rolling in the grass laughing because I was glaring at Sam from upside down. Ryan grabbed a marker from his back pocket. Wow. Who carries around a marker in their back pocket? Anyways…He popped the cap and drew on my stomach. Ryan was an artist, like, BABAM artist. So I had a bunch of stuff written on it. Like: I love you this much written on it with the most adorable little stick person spreading out their arms. Who knew Ryan could draw perfectly upside down, too? Not me. Then it said: We'll miss you a bunch maxie-kins! With a hobo with a beard that had an arrow pointing at it saying Max. I laughed even though I was upside down. Carleton decided to take a "loser" sticker and stuck it on my stomach. We all laughed. Sam was still holding up my legs. My mom flashed a picture or two of us like this. Then we sobered down long enough to get into a F.T picture. All of us making funny signs at each other or behind our heads.

"Max, honey, it's time to leave," My mom said. Immediately everyone's smile dropped except Ryan's.

"Don't worry, Max. Go ahead. We'll always remember you. You'll hear stories going around about the great Maximum Ride," He said. I laughed at his joke. "Seriously Max. We won't forget you. Better not forget us either. And there's a surprise somewhere in all that stuff you own." I nodded. I gave everyone a hug and backed away.

"Bye guys," I said before turning away and into the car. They gave sad nods and waves. "I'll skype you and text and call. I won't forget you!"

They all smiled and started chasing us down the block, stopping after 5 blocks. I laughed and stuck my hand out the sun roof to wave at them. They waved back before we pulled out of their view. Good by California, I thought.

I put my ear buds in and turned up safe and sound by Taylor Swift. I'm not really a T. Swift fan, but this song got to me.

While listening to it, I remembered my child hood best friends. There was Iggy, Nudge, baby Angel and Gazzy. Last was Fang. We were practically joined by the hip. My parents used to joke around that we would grow up and get married. I smiled at the thought of going back to them. I wonder if they'll still remember me. Hopefully, or I'd go back to being the quiet loner.

I fell asleep thinking of all my past memories with Fang and the rest of the flock and the Fallen Twizzler's. I would never forget my happy memories with the F.T's. I couldn't wait to get to Arizona to find the surprise the guys gave me.

So..? What'd you guys think? (: Thanks for reading! I'll try to post more tomorrow! ;D


	2. Summer in the new house

**Haylo! (: Thanks for the first 4 reviews! Chappie 2! (MPOV) will be Max and (MYPOV) will be maya's pov!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Maximum Ride…no matter how much I wish I did. D;**

**(MPOV)**

"MAX! MAX. MAX. MAX. MAAAAX!" A voice called me out from my happy dream of cookies dancing around me while I shoved my mouth with their brothers and sisters.

"Hunhh?" I slurred, still in the half-awake, half-asleep stage.

"We're here!" Ella yelled followed by a squeal of excitement. I groaned but got up out of the car.

Maya, my twin sister, took one look at me and made a face of disgust. I didn't mention her the last chapter, because we have a mutual hating going on. We aren't really close. The only way you'd know we were related is 'cause 1) We're twins, duh, and 2) we share our love for street fighting. On a scale of 1-10, She is, sadly, a 9.

Anyways..

I returned her look with a glare. Ari came to my side, also glaring at Maya. We aren't really fans of her, even if I'm her twin sister. Ella on the other hand, believes it's "just a stage."

Ari and I joined Maya and Ella in the middle of the yard of the two story house. We were going to race to the house and choose our rooms. Who ever chose the room first, it's theirs no matter what. That was how we chose our rooms.

Mom, being the cool self she was, understood, "Ready. Set GO!"

I took off in the lead with Maya close on my tail. Ari and Ella were at a tie. I quickly opened up the door and ran up the stairs. Being Maya, she took the other set of stairs that joined up together with this one. I still ran past her and up the second set of steps.

The doors of each rooms were opened, so I didn't have to open all of them. I just ran down the hall, glancing through all the doors at the room size. At the end of the hallway, I saw a closed door. Being me, I opened it out of curiosity. I saw a huge room that had its own bathroom.

The bathroom was connected to the room by a door. It also had its own walk in closet. I scanned the room and noticed a balcony.**(A/N: I shall not make this cliché and have Fang have a balcony facing her room)**. I noticed that the things I saw only filled up 2/3's of the room. Looking around, I spotted a door that was open, leading to a short set of stairs. I flipped on a light switch and walked down the steps. At the bottom of the stairs, I saw a small blank room with a book shelf to one side of it.

I ran up the steps, flipping off the light switch.

"I CALL THIS ROOM!" I all but yelled out loud. I heard pairs of feet shuffling to the end of the hallway. Ari and Ella walked into my room looking around in awe.

"Whoa! Lucky!" Ari said, "Hey, Max? Are you looking for a room mate?"

"Nope," I said, "Sorry bud." Ari pouted playfully.

Maya made her appearance. She noticed the size of my room and her jaw practically hit the floor.

"No fair!" She whined, "Why do you get the biggest room? Ugh! It's not like you'll use it for make-up or anything. I deserve this room! I need it to store my make-up. Besides, what do you need a big bathroom for? Its not like you'll use it to make yourself presentable unlike some people in this house."

I growled, "I deserve it, because I'm older, better, epic-er, awesomer, and I'm not a slut." I smirked at her when she stomped her foot.

"Only by 10 minutes!" She huffed.

"Yes, the 10 minutes I cherished before you were born," I stated. My mom walked in.

"Alright girls," She said sternly, "Enough fighting. This is a new house, so I want us to have a clean slate. Got it? And Maya, Max got here first." I smirked at Maya's face.

**~Time skip~**

* * *

><p>Summer was going by so slowly. We haven't met any neighbors yet, because mom scheduled us to meet them on the first week of school. We were going to have a barbeque with our neighbors. Mom said it was a nice thing to do for people.<p>

Throughout most of the summer, I just slept in, went running, swimming, etc etc.

Maya and I have been avoiding each other most of the summer. I planned on ignoring her my entire summer, but mom had other intentions.

"Max, Maya, you girls will get along with each other this summer," My mom interrupted my thoughts, "I want you girls to get changed and practice your fighting or something." Mom knew about our street fighting and didn't really care as long as we didn't get hurt too badly.

I sighed and walked up the stairs to get changed out of my Pj's. I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a sports bra. I walked outside to see Maya wearing spandex shorts, a sports bra, and make-up. I gave her a "really?" look.

"What? Just incase cute boys are around," She said defensively. I groaned. She even dresses like a slut when sparing. I put my Ipod in the dock I had brought outside. After I put on set fire to the rain by Adele on, I turned around to face Maya. Let the games begin.

We both put on our gloves and started circling each other. I was analyzing her stance and how tense her muscles were. I, on the other hand, was relaxed yet still alert.

I looked towards the door on the porch to see Ari, Ella, and mom standing there watching us. Maya launched at me, catching me off guard. I was knocked to the ground with Maya straddling me and landing punches on my face. I turned to spit out some blood. For a slut, she packs a hard punch. I punched her and pushed her off of me. I got up, and we started throwing punches and kicks at each other. I easily dodged her now sloppy punches. I could tell she was getting tired already. She maybe a good fighter, but she has low stamina.

She managed to knock me off my feet when I was in my train of thought. She threw a sloppy punch at my nose and bruised it. I grabbed her arm and twisted it, switching her to the bottom. I punched her nose hard enough to bruise but not break. Mom would kill me if I did.

I got off of her. We knew that if someone lands the last punch and gets up without being forced off means that they had won. I offered Maya my hand. She took it gratefully. Just 'cause of this doesn't mean we like each other anymore than we did before.

Maya had bruises forming on her stomach, legs, and face. She also had a VERY bruised maybe cracked nose. I had minor injuries like bruising on my stomach and a bloody nose.

"Good fight," I said smirking at how much she's improved, even though I was still better.

* * *

><p><strong>(MYPOV)<strong>

Max still managed to beat me. I thought I had her, but I guess not. Max was the best fighter I knew besides me, duh. She was good at anything athletic. I was alright at stuff like that.

I KNOW I'm better than Max at a lot of things. Like looking better, acting better, and I got the hottest guys. What Max had was an athletic body, dark and light brown hair with blonde sun streaks, and a fast metabolism. I'm only jealous that she fights better than me by this much and can shove her face without gaining a pound, while I have to eat salad and crap.

Well at least we go to school in a week. I'll soon be the queen bee and Max will be jealous of me. Watch out Max.

* * *

><p><strong>OKIE! done with chappie 2. Hope you liked it. And if you're on of those weird haters that read chapter 2 even though they hated chappie 1 Don't review! (:<strong>

**fly on,**

**SSammey**


	3. Lying asshole

**Okie! So I got a request for this chappie to be in Fang's POV! So your wish shall be granted! (: And this chappie is taking place as grown up Fang! Not grown up but 15 old.. :D**

**Midnight-rose4563: This is the chapter Max meets Fangles and the flock! (:**

**Faxnessandballetforever: Um..once or twice a week I guess…I'm not really sure..just keep and eye out! ;P**

**Light iron girder: Yea..when fang is little he's all open and stuff and when Max moves, Fang gets all quiet 'cause he lost his bff..and Iggy's born blind :/**

**I don't own Maximum Ride…not even JP owns her..she's a free soul! O:**

**Max, Maya, Fang, Iggy: 15**

**Nudge, Ella, Gazzy, Ari: 13**

**Angel: 8**

* * *

><p><strong>(FPOV)<strong>

**DREAM:**

WTF! Why am I in the park? Why's it so sunny?

"Hello?" I called out. "Who's there? Anyone?" I heard the mulch crunching beneath someone's feet. I turned around to see who it was. I saw a little girl with dark brown hair with natural light brown sun streaks. Her eyes were a chocolate brown with small sprinkles of gold in each eye. She was walking towards the swing. A little boy with dark hair like mine and obsidian eyes with little shimmers of silver glimmering with happiness.

The little boy started chasing the little girl. She started shrieking and running away from him. She started to slow down, but he still chased her. They both fell to the ground, and he started tickling her.

"F-Fang," She giggled, "S-stop I-it t-t-t-tickl-les!" He shook his head no at her.

Fang? She knows my name? Weird.

"Nope! Not until you say you're sorry for taking Fasto!" He exclaimed, still tickling her.

Fasto? I had a bear named Fasto when I was younger **(A/N: Fang you're so dense right now! But I wont blame you 'cause you're all fangalicous and stuff!).**

"Say you're sorry, Max," He told her, trying to hold her still. The little girl was still hiccupping from laughing too much, but that didn't stop her from shaking her head.

Max…her name. _That name_. It's so familiar.**(A/N: When Max moved…Fang was hurt too much so he put his thoughts about her in a box. He remembers her a little but not really. And vise versa with Max, 'cept now she opened up the box and remembers everything).**

"FANG!" Someone called. I looked back at the little girl to see if she was the one that called my name. I got that feeling that I was about to remember something.

THWACK!

I rolled off my bed and landed on the floor. I groaned and rolled over, rubbing sleep from my eyes. I looked up to see Iggy and Nudge towering over me.

"Get up, bro!" Iggy called, "We gotta get to school." I sighed and rolled over onto my stomach and pushed myself off the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>~Skipping the usual whatever you do in the morning to the bus stop!~<strong>

"Yo! Fangles…cheer up man. It's the first year of Highschool!" Iggy said to me.

"Yeah, Fang! C'mon! I heard we're getting new neighbors today! I think it was twins your age and two younger ones about my age. I can't wait to meet them. I think my mom said it was three girls and one guy. OH! I cant wait to meet them! We could go shopping and be besties forever! And we could have sleepovers and give each other makeovers! Oh! We can go to the mall everyday after school and we could hang out together and we could madpsf," Nudge was cut off by Iggy's hand. I sighed and nodded in thanks.

We finally got to the bus stop just before the yellow tin can of death pulled up. Get ready for Hell. Iggy lead Nudge onto the bus, I followed behind. The bus took off before we could sit down which caused us to treip and fall into random seats. Nudge landed on top of Iggy. When she realized who she was on, she blushed a deep red a got up. Iggy nodded but blushed along with her.

"EEK!" the person I fell on screeched. I got up and realized I was on top of a red-haired girl. I looked at her and noticed it was Lissa, our school slut. Well, used to-be middle school slut. Great, another 4 years of her sluttiness.

"Nicky-poo! OH! I missed you all summer! Brigid was being a total biotch this whole summer and-," I tuned her out and plugged in my earbuds, blasting Rainy Day.

Someone ripped out my earbud.

"Are you even listening to me? Ugh!…Why do you hate me!" Lissa screeched, leaning onto me with every word showing her mostly revealed chest. I made a face of disgust, but recovered quickly.

When the bus stopped, I quickly made my way out the door to meet up with Iggy and Nudge. We got our schedules over the summer, so we split up. Nudge went down to the middle school part and Iggy and I headed over to the highschool doors.

Iggy and I walked into the doors. We were blasted with loud noises and paper being thrown around in the halls. Students were playing football or running around. The hallways were crowded with all these people shuffling in one or more directions, trying to get somewhere. We made our way through the crowd by pushing and shoving around random people out of our way. I know it sounds rude, but how else would we have gotten through? Thought so.

We, fortunately, have the same schedules. We made it to homeroom right when the bell rang. The teacher, sent us a glare and pointed to the two seats next to the window. We sat down and waited for her to take role.

(by first name)

"Bryce Anslo."

"Here."

"Ignite Griffiths."

"At your service."

"Fang walker."

"…"

"Fang Walker?"

"yo…"

"Lissa Brickman."

Here."

Blah blah blah.

"Maximum Ride."

…cricket…cricket.

Okay, no Maxi-," Ms Inman was cut off by the door slamming open. A girl with mid-length, dark and light brown hair with natural sun-streaks ran in.

"Here!" She yelled. The class looked at her. There were a few whistles from the guys, and most of the girls glared at her. She happily returned them with her own glare. The girl was wearing a pair of black shorts and a red tank top. I noticed she had on black converse high tops and a winged necklace that reached her stomach.

"Maximum Ride?" Ms. Inman asked. She nodded at her. "Well, since you were late, you get to introduce yourself to the class." She sighed, but walked to the center of the room.

"…questions?" She asked, looking around the room for hands. A couple were up. She pointed at Lissa.

"Carrot top!"

"ugh…I'm just gonna ignore that. So…Where did you get those streaks in your hair from? I would tots wear it better than you."

"Outside. They're natural." She replied. Lissa scoffed at that.

"Yeah…right. I know they're fake."

"Just like you?" Max retorted without missing a beat. She gots some 'oohs' and 'burn' from the class. I had to smirk. Something about her made me…I don't know.

"You." She called pointing towards some kid with blonde hair.

"Full name." He asked.

"Maximum Kinsey Ride." That got some more whistles from the guys. Stupid guys. Wait…why would I care if they whistled at Max?

"Alright, enough. Take a seat next to Mr. Griffiths, please. She nodded and walked towards the seat next to Iggy's. On her way Lissa stuck out her heel, tripping Max. She caught herself without trouble, and whipped her head around to face Lissa. Lissa snorted while Max glared.

"Can I help you?" Max hissed at Lissa. This got everyone's attention.

"Do we have a problem Ms. Ride?" Ms. Inman asked. Lissa smirked at Max, thinking she was chicken.

"Nope." Max replied walking away from Lissa towards Iggy. She sat down next to him.

"Hey, I'm Iggy and that antisocial next to me is Fang." He introduced. I nodded at her.

"Yo." She replied, pulling out her Ipod and sticking her earbuds in.

* * *

><p><strong>~5th period~<strong>

Iggy sat next to me. I could care less about him. He's a loser with all the others. I only hang out with him out of pity. He just doesn't know it. Eh…he'll find out sooner or later.

"Yo, Fang! Wanna be lab partners?" iggy asked. I looked at him with an 'are you serious' face.

"What?" He asked. I looked him dead in the eye, glaring at him.

"Look, I'm not your friend, or any of their friends. I only hung out with you because I pity you and all the other low lives. Get lost." I said. Yes, I acted like his friend. I don't really care about him. Nope. Not one bit. Even if Nudge is my adopted sister, she's a loser. Yep. I'm not cold-hearted. Actually, I think I'm really nice to tell them the truth.**(A/N: You little dickhead you! ;l).**

"Wow. You little liar. I can't believe you. You're so pathetic. Pretending to be our friends out of pity? Ya…well, we don't need your pity. And especially when you lied to your own sister. YOUR DAMN SISTER! You are so up in there aren't you? Just because you hang out with those 'popular' kids and that red-haired bitch doesn't mean you're all that and a bag of chips!" Iggy all but yelled in my face.

"Whatever." I walked away from him and sat next to some kid. Iggy's face was practically glowing red. Sucks for him. At least he knows the truth. Ha! Funny how he thinks he can hang out with me.

* * *

><p><strong>~Lunch (still FPOV)~<strong>

"NICKY-POO!" Lissa screeched after me. I stopped because she _is_ my girlfriend.

"Why were you hanging out with Piggy and that ugly slut earlier?" She asked. I just string them along with me like puppets. **(A/N: Yes, he's like that. All mean and stuff, but He'll be nicer later on..)**

"I wasn't. It was out of self pity." I told her. She smiled at me. I don't know why I'm even dating her. She probably slept with the entire football team during summer.

"Well, c'mon nicky-poo!" Lissa grabbed my arm and pulled me along with her to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>(MPOV)<strong>

Turns out that it was Iggy Iggy. Not just an Iggy. But THE Iggy. The blind kid I hung out with. And along with Nudge, Fang's little sister. Yes, I found out that Fang was _the_ Fang.

I was walking around the cafeteria, looking for somewhere to sit.

"OI! MAX!" Someone called. I looked around and saw Iggy and Nudge waving me over to their table. I waved back and made my way to their table.

"Hey guys. Where's Fang?" I asked curiously. Iggy's eyes turned darker at the mention of his name. Nudge scowled at her hot dog.

"Hey betrayed us." Nudge said sadly, "But we don't need him!" Sh tried to cheer us up. Iggy nodded.

"Max, meet JJ, Sam, and Tess." Iggy pointed at certain people. I nodded or waved at them.

JJ had light brown hair and hazel colored eyes. Her hair was shoulder length and had a headband in it. She smiled brightly at me and waved back.

Sam had a creamy brown colored hair, and his eyes were a darker shade of his hair. He smiled at me and greeted me with a 'hey.'

Tess waved and said, "Nice to meet ya, Max!" She had blonde hair and green turquoise eyes.** (A/N: I forgot what she looked like, bare with me!)**

"So, you're the famous Maximum Ride Iggy talks about all the time?" JJ asked me.

"The one and only." I replied smirking when she said that he talked about me _all_ the time.

"Iggy, I'm gonna find Fang and see if he's anywhere. Okay?" I told Iggy. He nodded stiffly. I groaned at his attitude and ruffled his hair. I stood up and looked for Fang.

I saw him sitting at a table with jocks and slutty cheerleaders. I walked over there hesitantly. I glanced behind me quickly at my table. They smiled at me encouragingly. I turned back around and walked more confidently towards them.

They turned their heads towards me. Lissa made a snort of disgust.

"Maya, what happened to your clothes? You look like a hobo!" Star screeched. She was in my L/A class. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh…I'm not Maya. I'm Max." I replied looking at her. She giggled stupidly.

"Haha…silly! I'm not stupid! I know your Maya." She giggled. I sighed.

"…"

Maya walked up towards the table with a tray of salad and…diet water?( o.O?) I snorted when I read the lable of her water bottle. The pop's table got silent looking between Maya and I.

"Whoa! They're clones!" Kate breathed. I hung my head and shook it back and forth, wondering how she was in highschool. Probably slept with the principle…

"Honey, we're twins," Maya told her exasperatedly. I nodded at what Maya had said.

"Ohhh!" She said, "That makes a lot more sense! I'm so glad I'm friends with someone really smart." Dear lord.

"Anyways…I came over here to ask if Fang wanted to sit with us." I said looking at him. His face was expressionless.

"Why would he want to sit with you?" Lissa snickered at me. I raised and eyebrow at her…slut.

"Because we're bestfriends, "I said. The pop's snickered at that comment.

"I don't even know you…why would I be your bestfriend anyways?" Fang asked, standing up. "I'm popular, you're not. I'm hot, you're ugly. I'm cool and you're a loser." Each word stung. He doesn't remember me? How could he not. That jerk. Too think I shared my cookie with him.

"Wow…I guess you're denser than before, huh? Can't even remember me." I sighed. Bastard. ( ;o)

"…"

"Dickhead…I can't believe you. I guess Iggy was right about you." Fang pushed me out of his way and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Man…someone's time of the month," I muttered under my breath. I walked back to the table. Everyone sent me sad looks. I guess Iggy was right about him changing.

"Anyone up for revenge?" I asked smirking. Iggy and Nudge nodded at me.

"Lets get to work."

* * *

><p><strong>OKIE! DONE WITH CHAPPIE 3? Lol..i think..? hopefully.. o .o yep..Fang turns out to be a dickhead! Dun dun dun! They shall get revenge on him! ;D And..he will get better I promise so don't hate me and no he's not ooc well technically he is but that's how much he's changed since Max left and the pops scooped him up and Lissa added some sprinkles…Thanks for reading! Will post some more sometime later next week or tomorrow or weekend…just wait! ;P<strong>

**Fly on,**

**SSammey**


	4. AN sorry

**ANGRY RAMBLE MOMENT:**

When I ask you about Dreaming in MPOV, don't you wanna post it somewhere where not only you but other people besides your friends to read it? YEAH I DO! o; whoa….officer take me away, slap those cuffs on my wrist, hang me by my toes, skin me alive, decapitate me, slap me, run me over, etc etc, for wanting to write the same plot….. =.=

Yes…go ahead lie to me and say: Oh no…I have never had dreams llike that! o; I like to think of myself as a kid with NO wings and NO badass attitude and NOT fighting erasers…! Yeah…yup…mhm…you have NEVER EVER IN THE YEARS OF YOUR LIFE ever…had one of those things! So go ahead, and llie to me saying you live in a box and you don't have an imagination or don't like to open up a notebook and write the same plot as someone else's story but use yourself as a character or vise versa with a dream! (; yes…someone lie to me and say that…clear that up with me that you have never EVER had a thought about doing that.

Haven't you ever written a story and seen how much time and effort it takes? A lot. So you're not only hurting ME, but the readers who actually LIKE this story.

* * *

><p><strong>CALM MOMENT:<strong>

It isn't the plot the general outline, while the details make up the actual story? Sure, I used the same plot. Sure, it may be similar. But I didn't copy it word for word. I didn't plagarize it, detail for detail. I took the framework of the story, and made it my own. And it hurts to see people not appreciate it. For those of you who do, thank you. But those spiteful people out in the world reading this, do me a favor? And don't review. Not only are you hurting me, but those kind and gracious readers out there who look forward to reading this story.

Besides, do you go send out hate-reviews for those ultimately cliche stories where "Max and Fng hate each other, but slowly begin to fall in love?" Have you not read stories like that written over and over and over? Have you ever reviewed flames to them? Just because this plot is less common, doesn't mean I copied the story.

I love "Remember Who I am Now" by Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA. They're one of my favorite authors. And the plot they're basing their story off of is amazing. They're amazing writers. But sad to say, most of these plots aren't original, or coming from one person. Every plot you read about is based off another.

Go to tvtropes (dot) org, and type in your favorite T.V. show or book. It'll tell you the plots in it, and the character personalities, and where they originated from. And be aware that none of the will say "Title of Whatever Story" by Authorpenname on fanfiction.

Sorry for everyone who enjoys this story for having to read this note. And thank you to Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute for being kind.


	5. omigawd! elephant choking!

**HAHA! IM BACK! (: I'd like to thank:**

**Flubber butt buddies FOREVA**

**Fluffy bunnies are so cute**

**Naomi**

**Melissasippi**

**Serenaisbestezrq**

**Thanks for reviewing and not flaming anonymously!**

"Hurry up!" I hissed at Iggy. He was trying to pick the lock on Fang's window. Right now, We're on a very thin branch. I heard an engine running. I turned around and saw Fang pulling up to the driveway. Angel rushed outside, and he engulfed her into a big hug. I would have thought it was cute if he didn't forget who I was when he promised he wouldn't…

"Got it," Iggy told me. I pushed him in before Fang could notice and climbed in after him. I grabbed the little bottle of pink dye from my belt and tossed it to him. He opened up the shampoo bottle and squeezed out the bottle. It made a little wheezing sound when he took it out. I froze and listened for any footsteps. After a couple of minutes of hearing Angel tell Fang what to do at a tea party, I resumed our mission. I opened up his closet and started chucking clothes into a bag. Iggy tied it and taped it under Fangs bed. I replaced his clothes with I heart Justin Bieber shirts and shirts that said Team Jacob or Team Edward. Iggy tossed me the bag full of pants. We had stuffed it with red, blue, rainbow, and black parachute pants. I couldn't help but snort. Actually, it didn't sound like a snort. It sounded more like an elephant choking on a peanut. Iggy busted out laughing. I covered his mouth. I didn't hear anything, and I told him to shut up.

"Iggy, grab one of his boxers!" I cackled. I'm gonna hang it on the flag pole…or give it to Lissa. Oh, the possibilities! Iggy yanked open the drawer and pulled out a pair of-surprise surprise- black boxers! Something fell out along with it. It was a small black book. Ohh…diary?

I picked up the book and opened it. I saw drawings of the flock with wings. I kept flipping through the book. I saw pictures of Fang and me when we were little. I flipped the next page and saw a picture of me. It was drawn very recently, because I looked older than all the other pictures. I had wings that were a light brown on top with white on the bottom. It had little splashes of white here and there. In the picture, I was standing next to him. He had jet black wings that glared a dark indigo color. I gasped and dropped the book. He drew me. I thought he didn't remember me…

I heard footsteps rush up the stairs. Iggy yanked my arm towards the window. I tripped and fell over my feet. The footsteps were louder and faster now. Iggy tried pulling open the window, but it stayed put. It was jammed by something. I could see Nudge** (haha…accidently put nude =3=)** waving her arms frantically, trying to tell us to get out. The lock on the door started to jiggle. I panicked

Iggy was still trying to open up the window, but it wouldn't budge. I shoved the book back where it came from and tried to help Iggy.

"Fang," Angel whined from behind the door, "Come play with me!"

"Hold on Ange, I think I heard something up here. Did you lock my door?" Fang asked her. God no…don't blow our cover Angel. I learned a couple things about her earlier. She was great with manipulating and lying. We made her a part of our plan.

"Yeah, I wanted you to play with me and not go to your room to hurt yourself with skisers**(She pronounces it like that lol)**," Angel said. Iggy snickered. The doorknob started jiggling again. Thanks igs…

I noticed that Iggy left a screw driver in the little window slit. I waved at Nudge to grab it. She climbed onto the tree branch and yanked out the screw driver. I heard some running from behind the door. Suddenly, everything went silent. Then, a screw fell from the doorknob. WTF! He was unscrewing the doorknob. I threw open the window and pushed Iggy out onto a branch. He ended up falling into a bush. I climbed out the window and closed it. I jumped off the branch and landed on Iggy. He grunted, and I shoved him into the bush. I heard the window slam open in Fang's room. Phew…close one.

When the window closed again, I pulled Iggy out of the bush and we ran to my house. I slammed the door shut and cracked up.

"He….w-was…unnnscckrewiing…the do-o-o-Rknob!" Iggy cackled. I leaned onto his shoulder, holding my stomach. I ended up choking then tripping. Iggy restarted another round of laughter. I joined in. In the middle of all the laughing, Iggy snorted while laughing and choked on his spit. I was practically hacking up my lungs by the time we stopped. I heard something snap shut. I looked around and saw Nudge. She was holding a video camera in her hand. Well, at least we have something to look forward to on the weekends!

**So…it sucked lol…I know. and its short! o; and has a lame ending! eh...I'm too busy watching bleach and eating snickers ice cream bars! (: yurm! So…anyone know any good fanfictions I could read? I bookmarked a gajillion of them on my phone and laptop but they, like, never update! ); so help me out aye?**


	6. What happens after?

I'm updating cuz people hate suspense! (; oh…and for PBA, Cole looks like her but isn't her twin. People think they're twins though cuz Maya dyed her hair red and Max and Cole have that brotherly-sisterly look-a-like thing going on! (: READ ON!

MPOV

"ZOMG! I can just imagine Fang's face when he opens up his closet," Nudge rambled. Iggy and I shared a grin. Suddenly, The school doors busted open to reveal a pissed off Fang. He was very pissed off. You could practically see the steam emitting from his ears. Everyone went silent. Then, people noticed that he was wearing a team Jacob shirt and black parachute pants, and they choked with laughter.

He pushed through the crowd roughly. He ran towards Iggy and grabbed his collar, slamming him up against the lockers behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" He yelled at Iggy.

Iggy smirked and said, "Well, at least we know he's a team Jacob, right?" Fang pulled back his fist. I jumped and grabbed it before it could hit Iggy. I threw his arm back at him.

"Leave him the hell alone," I growled. Fang let go of Iggy's shirt and glared at me. I glared back.

"You have nothing to do with this," He spat angrily. Ha…he doesn't know?

"Oh, but I do."

"SO, you were a part of this plan, too?" He asked. I smirked.

"Hell yeah I did! Unscrewing the doorknob?" I tsked. I growled at me and pulled back a hand to slap me. My head jerked to the side, stinging. I gasped and put a hand to my cheek. That bastard!

I growled and pulled back my fist, throwing it at his nose. We went into an all out fist fight. We threw in a couple kicks now and then. Iggy and Nudge pulled me away from the fight, holding me back.

"Let me go! I swear! I'm gonna kill you!" I hissed. I tried yanking my arms away from Iggy and Nudge, but they wouldn't let go. A jock was holding back Fang. We glared at each other and growled once in a while.

"Let's go, Max," Iggy said, "It's fine. Let it go." I sighed and closed my eyes. Calm down, Max. I relaxed, and they let me go. I grabbed my stuff and walked away, not looking back.

~TO THE GYM~

"Today, we are going to play…DODGEBALL!" the coach yelled. The crowd broke out into cheers. The pansies sat out. Of course…

We got our teams and went to one side of the gym. Iggy was on my team, and Fang was on the other with a bunch of other jocks. Coach blew the whistle, and Iggy and I were the first to grab a ball and chuck them at random people. Fang managed to grab a ball and threw it at me. I did a cool matrix move and dodged it. (A/N: hehehehe…I would have said Bernie like the dance to make it funny but…I didn't!)Iggy was too busy trying to get people out to notice Fang threw a ball at him. Darn…he was out. Now let me tell you my lovelies, Maya was on Fang's team…she DOESN'T suck at dodge ball. She NEVER sits out of dodgeball. So now, It was Maya and Fang vs Max! I can take them…after all, I am the Maximum Ride, right?

I picked up a ball, ready to throw it at Maya, when Fang did the most surprising thing. He threw a ball at Maya, getting her out. Hmm…maybe he wants to get me out for himself? Well, at least I have one last thing to worry about. Fang and I glared at each other, ball in hands. We were both waiting for the other to throw first. I pulled back my arm, ready to throw the ball; I faked it. Fang let his ball go, thinking I would throw mine too. I ducked and threw the ball at him. It hit his stomach. He caught it, but slid back. He hit the wall behind him and dropped the ball. Before the ball could hit the ground, it popped. Wow…

Dang, I threw that ball pretty hard. BUT I WON! Haha! I won! In your face Nicholas Walker! (A/N: I was gonna put Nicholas Carter, like the backstreet boys, lol LOVE 'EM!) The bell rang. Iggy and I headed towards the cafeteria.

"Damn, did you hear that ball pop? How strong have you gotten?" Iggy asked. I shrugged. I didn't really workout. All I did was run. Eh…I still beat Fang!

Short…lame ending…all that fun jizz! Sorry I haven't updated since summer of '62! Haha…it's exam week! Grr…im just glad today's Saturday! (; i'll update more when its summer! And start up a parody for the hunger games! (I don't hate it…I LOVE IT! haha..i wanna see the movie so bad…its next Friday!)


	7. Bout time

**Im trying to make this longer now…so don't gather your mob to kill me yet! It is 4:12 and I plan on finishing typing this chapter by about 5:30-ish? Hopefully it'll be pretty long by then…thanks for the crap load of reviews by the way! (;**

**FPOV**

I can't believe that Max beat me in dodge ball. I thought girls sucked at games like this. Except my old best friend, Maxie. I miss her so much. Ever since she moved, we hadn't called each other. I wonder if she forgot about me. I wonder if she'll come back. Will she? A boy can only hope.

I was plotting for my revenge when Nudge came up to me.

"Mom says we're going to eat dinner at Max's house!" Nudge grinned ear to ear. I groaned. Great…just what I needed. I sighed and stood up from the rock I was sitting on and headed to my car. Nudge hopped into the passenger side and put on her seat belt.

**~at home~**

"Fang, Go get ready! We're going to the Martinez house!" I heard my mom yell from the kitchen. I sighed and flipped off the TV, heading towards my room to change. I tossed on a black button up and black jeans. Guess what color shoes I wore! Grey sparkly TOMS! Yay!...no, I wore black converse and black socks. Jealous of my color variety, yet? No…ah well. I walked down stairs and saw Nudge and mom waiting for me.

It's right there…just have to push the button. Before we could, Iggy's mom's SUV pulled up in the driveway. Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy came tumbling out the back seat while their parents shook their heads. What are they doing here? I heard the bells chiming inside the house. Nudge had rang the door bell. Time to enter the Lion's den.

A familiar, Hispanic women opened the door with a warm grin on her face. Nudge ran up to her and gave her a big hug and called her Dr. Martinez. _How did she know her name?_

"Oh, hello Fang, " She smiled at me. _How did she know me?_ "Oh my, You've grown a bunch haven't you?" _uh…I guess?_ I just nodded at her. She welcomed us inside. I saw Max's little sister Ella lying on her stomach, watching TV, Max's twin, Maya, Talking on the phone and painting her toe nails red. She saw me and snapped her phone closed, giving me a flirty smile. I ignored her and looked for Max. I couldn't find her anywhere. What is something happened to her? I wouldn't be able to live without her. She was attached to me somehow. I mean…Pft! Why would I care about her? I don't even know her…

I stopped in the corridor when I saw a picture of me as a kid. How did they get this? I saw Iggy on top of me with Maxie trying to push him off. Gazzy and Angel were sitting on the picnic blanket giggling, and Nudge was pulling on Iggy's Arms to get him off. I looked at the next picture and saw Maxie and me sharing a smoothie. I have to admit, we looked cute together. Why would they have Maxie's picture too?

I looked at the pictures next to those. It was like traveling through time. I put two and two together and got four. MAX WAS MAXIE! She was my best friend! That's why I was connected to her somehow. I have to talk to her. Apologize to her. And Iggy and everyone else. I found Maxie! She came back after all!

"Max, come down for dinner! The guests are here!" Dr. M called upstairs. I heard some shuffling and a door slamming shut. She slid down the stairs and crashed into Iggy's arms.

"IGGY!" She screamed. I have never seen Max like this. Ever. Maybe she likes Iggy? No…she couldn't, right? Well, he wasn't the one that told her off and picked on her. She hugged mom and Nudge and Iggys family after.

_FLASHBACK_

_I walked through the hallway towards my locker. Some kids shot me looks of disgust. Why? I kept walking and was greeted with a large poster._

_It had a picture of Iggy as a kid and Iggy now and a caption that said "To think I was ever your friend!" Nudge had a picture of before and after next to that saying "I can't believe you're my brother." That stung. Nudge has always looked up to me and always cared about me. Vice versa. Last was Maxie's and Max's picture saying "Ha…I actually thought I was going to be the one to forget about the promise first, but I guess not. BYE FANGLES!" I stared at the poster. What was that supposed to mean? No one's called me Fangles except Maxie. Maybe she's back? Why does Max look like Maxie?_

_END_

She gave Nudge a hug and looked up at me. She glared coldly at me. Everyoe headed to the Dining room. Max was about to turn when I grabbed her arm. She turned around and glared. Rawr much?

I pulled her back to the hallway and whispered, "Maxie?"

**MPOV**

Fang pulled me to the hallway and turned back to me, whispering quietly, "Maxie?" I gasped. He remembered! He actually remembers me! I practically assaulted him and pulled him into a hug. He stood stiffly for a moment then hugged me back.

"I am so sorry, Max. I didn't know it was you," He murmured into my hair. I hugged him tighter. In Fang's arms, I felt safe and comfortable. He smelled good too. Not like cheap cologne, but like a natural pine-y, Mint-y, Fresh kind of smell. He smelled like home.

After what seemed like hours, we pulled a part. I stared into his eyes, tears starting to blur my vision. He actually remembers me. I grabbed his hands and pulled towards the dining room.

Iggy looked up at us. He frowned at our intertwined hands. "He remembers." I mouthed to him. He nodded. Iggy could see once in a while and he can see on white surfaces. He nodded at me and slid back his chair.

"Bout time you remembered her," Iggy teased, slapping Fang's shoulder.

"Um…I'm sorry," Fang murmured. Iggy nodded and grinned goofily at him.

"Three musketeers again!" I cheered. Fang smirked and Iggy chuckled. A flash went off and we looked up to see mom, Iggy's mom, Fangs mom, and Nudge taking pictures of us. Maya glared at me and mouth "Get your hands off my man." I smirked at her and mouthed "Like he remembers you." She huffed and went Back to glaring at the mashed potatoes.

Best friends again. Hopefully nothing happens this time. A girl can only dream.

**BETTER! LONGER! LIKE IT! YEAH? I DO TOO! (; happy ending! (: AHHHH HUNGER GAMES COMES OUT IN 2 EFFIN DAYS! PEETA! I might go see it with Alani! (; BYE PEOPLES!**


	8. WILL UPDATE LATER OR TM

I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW!OR LATER TODAY! AND I SAW THE HUNGER GAMES BABY! DAYUM I WAS SHITTING MY PANTS! O; EPIC AS PIE! BESTA GO WATCH IT! (; LUV YOU GUYS :D KEEP AN EYE OUT!


	9. It can't happen

**I haven't updated in about…forever and a day?-maybe 2? Well, I have been sick for a week now, still sick. My birthday is coming up next Saturday! AHHH! I can't wait! Plus, I had a dream about this chapter so…it's (hopefully) gonna be really long! O: ENJOY! and I will update on PBA, too, today.**

**(FPOV)**

Max and I have been catching up for the past weeks. The school was pretty surprised when they saw the flock and I walking in together, especially Lissa. She was practically jazzing her pants with anger. It was actually pretty funny to see her face turn the same, possibly darker, shade of her hair. While bonding with Max again, I could tell she was missing the Fallen Twizzlers a lot. She always talked about them when we were hanging out.

I decided to make her year and called the F.T.'s. I got Iggy to hack into her phone for their numbers. I called Ryan, their president, and asked him to fly in with the rest of them, me paying for the tickets. They were supposed to fly in next week. Everyone knew except Max.

The flock and I started a band. We went with "the Flock" as our name. Max was the lead female vocals and guitarist. I was lead male vocals and bass. Iggy played drums, and Nudge played keyboard and back-up singer. Our first gig was next week, the day before the F.T.'s arrive.

"Okay, so we have the list of songs," Max said, "First is day dreaming, I won't give up, Kiss it all better, Face down, Fall for you, and we are young. Got it?" Everyone nodded.

I couldn't help but notice how the light glistened on Max's brown-blonde hair. It made her look like an angel. I could just imagine her with the wings that I had drawn on her. The way her eyes shined with happiness when she studied the flock. Or when she would babysit Angel and Gazzy, she would unleash the inner-child that she held in. What made her beautiful was that she didn't give a flying donkey's crap about what people thought about her. She never cared about how she looked or any of that crap. But mostly, it was because her words were wise, yet disguised **(A/N: did that rhyme?)** by her bad-ass-childness. It made her beautiful in so many ways that it was quite blinding. I couldn't hold in the smile that wanted to shine when she smiled. Or the laugh that wanted to be shouted when she laughed. Everything about her was addicting. It was as if I had my own personal drug 24/7.

Wait…

We're just friends. Best friends. And best friends don't think like that. They shouldn't. Once you're in the friend zone, you stay there. Or get the hell out of their life…

…

~Day of the gig~

**(MPOV)**

"Hey! You guys ready to Rock!" I cried through the microphone. The crowd roared with cheers. It was our first gig. I admit, I was a little nervous. I noticed Fang over by the amps, running a hand through his hair. He looked as nervous as I did. Iggy looked pumped behind his set of drums, and Nudge was testing her keyboard out. "THEN LETS GET IT STARTED!"

[Day dreaming (original) by Brian Kang. Brian=Max Terry=Iggy]

Max:

Everyday, I'm walking on the street  
>Thinking 'bout many different things that make me wanna sing<br>I could be flying high or swimming in the ocean  
>Saying "hello" to my dearest friends who are always there to listen<br>I'll be sittin on a shooting star  
>Take me to a place somewhere far away from the planet earth<br>To the night sky full of stars

Oh I don't know what to say, no  
>'Cause everything looks so beautiful today<br>Listen to this lovely melody playing in my head  
>But there's this one thing that gets me upset...<br>It's 'cause

I'm day dreaming, when I wake up I'll be screaming  
>All the things I could've had, all the scenes I could've seen<br>I'm day dreaming, when I wake up I'll be screaming  
>All the freedom I could've had, all the places I could've been<p>

Iggy:  
>I'm day dreaming and I can't believe<br>What I be seeing in this beautiful dream  
>Procrastination? Not at all, I'd like to call it my future's rehearsal<br>Do you see what I see, B? You better feel me  
>'Cause I just might be the next MC (Jin) or Eminem's heir<br>Get the best ladies - SLIM, SHADY, and bare ;)  
>See what I did there? Too clever for you even when my head's in the air, yeah<br>Take a look inside my mind,  
>You'll find a light so bright, it'll make your eyes blind<br>I feel like a mime that's always wanted to rhyme,  
>Now I'm screaming at the world, it's my time to shine<br>The world is mine, fully for the taking,  
>And in no time, they'll make me king<br>Too exciting, I feel like waking, so I close my eyes and go back to day dreaming  
>And they don't understand impossible is nothing<br>So if you can dream, lemme hear you sing

Everywhere I go, it'll never ever be the same  
>My imagination will go crazy and insane<br>To a place where everything's so perfect,  
>Nothing could ever go wrong,<br>And I really hope to find that place one day

Chorus x2

The crowd cheered louder than before. I laughed and started motioning to the flock to start the next song.

[I won't give up by Jason Mraz]

Fang:

When I look into your eyes  
>It's like watching the night sky<br>Or a beautiful sunrise  
>There's so much they hold<br>And just like them old stars  
>I see that you've come so far<br>To be right where you are  
>How old is your soul?<p>

I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<p>

And when you're needing your space  
>To do some navigating<br>I'll be here patiently waiting  
>To see what you find<p>

'Cause even the stars they burn  
>Some even fall to the earth<br>We've got a lot to learn  
>God knows we're worth it<br>No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
>I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make<br>Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
>The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake<br>And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
>For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn<br>We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
>I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not<br>And who I am

I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<br>Still looking up.

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
>God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)<br>We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
>God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)<p>

I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<p>

The crowd had tears in their eyes. Some of them were crying or dancing with each other. Fang was looking at me through the entire song. I had tears in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. Could Fang like me like I liked him? **(A/N: Confusing?) **He couldn't. He's popular, I'm the girl that could scare a bear** (A/N: Rhyming again) **into hiding just by looking at it.

" Alright guys, this next song is Kiss it all better." I said into the microphone.

[Kiss it all better by he is we]

He sits in his cell,  
>And he lays on his bed.<br>Covers his head and closes his eyes.  
>He sees a smoking gun,<br>And the coward he ran.  
>And in his arms is the bleeding,<br>Love of his life.

And she cries,  
>Kiss it all better,<br>I'm not ready to go.  
>It's not your fault love,<br>You didn't know, you didn't know.

Her hands are so cold,  
>And he kisses her face.<br>And says "Everything will be all right".  
>He noticed the gun,<br>And his rage grew inside.  
>He said "I'll avenge my lover tonight".<p>

And she cried,  
>Kiss it all better,<br>I'm not ready to go.  
>It's not your fault love,<br>you didn't know, you didn't know.

Now he sits behind prison bars,  
>25 to life and she's not in his arms.<br>He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart,  
>Of the back of a man and tore his world apart.<p>

He holds onto a memory,  
>All it is, is a memory.<br>hey, hey.

He cries,  
>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<br>Stay with me.  
>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<br>Stay with me.  
>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<br>Stay with me.  
>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<br>Stay with me.

Kiss it all better,  
>I'm not ready to go.<br>It's not your fault love,  
>You didn't know, you didn't know.<p>

(Kiss it all better.)  
>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<br>Stay with me.  
>Stay with me until i fall asleep,<br>Stay with me.  
>(kiss it all better.)<br>Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
>Stay with me.<br>Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
>Stay with me.<p>

"We're gonna up the beat, alright?" I spoke into the microphone. The croawd cheered some more.

[Face down by the red jumpsuit apparatus]

Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy  
>One look puts the rhythm in my hand<br>Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
>I see what's goin' down<p>

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
>Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again<br>You cry alone and then he swears he loves you

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br>Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found<p>

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
>Every action in this world will bear a consequence<br>If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
>I see what's going down<p>

I see the way you go and say you're right again  
>Say you're right again, heed my lecture<p>

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br>Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found<p>

Face down in the dirt she said, "This doesn't hurt"  
>She said, "I finally had enough"<br>Face down in the dirt she said, "This doesn't hurt"  
>She said, "I finally had enough"<p>

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
>It's coming round again<p>

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br>Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found<p>

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br>Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found<p>

Face down in the dirt she says, "This doesn't hurt"  
>She says, "I finally had enough"<p>

Iggy stepped up to the microphone, ready to sing. I took Iggy's place behind the drums as Fang took mine at guitar.

[Fall for you by second hand serenade]

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
>Could it be that we have been this way before<br>I know you don't think that I am trying  
>I know you're wearing thin down to the core<p>

But hold your breathe  
>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<br>Over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<br>Or I wont live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>Your impossible to find<p>

This is not what I intended  
>I always swore to you i'd never fall apart<br>You always thought that I was stronger  
>I may of failed<br>But I have loved you from the start  
>Ohhhh<p>

But hold your breathe  
>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<br>Over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<br>Or I wont live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>It's impossible<p>

So breathe in so deep  
>Breathe me in<br>I'm yours to keep  
>And hold onto your words<br>Cuz talk is cheap  
>And remember me tonight<br>When your asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
>Over again<br>Don't make me change my mind  
>Or I wont live to see another day<br>I swear it's true  
>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<br>Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
>Over again<br>Don't make me change my mind  
>Or I wont live to see another day<br>I swear it's true  
>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<br>Your impossible to find

"okay, this is the last song. It's called We are young."

[We are young by fun]

Give me a second I  
>I need to get my story straight<br>My friends are in the bathroom  
>Getting higher than the Empire State<br>My lover she's waiting for me  
>Just across the bar<br>My seats been taken by some sunglasses  
>Asking 'bout a scar<br>And I know I gave it to you months ago  
>I know you're trying to forget<br>But between the drinks and subtle things  
>The holes in my apologies<br>You know I'm trying hard to take it back  
>So if by the time the bar closes<br>And you feel like falling down  
>I'll carry you home<p>

Tonight  
>We are young<br>So let's set the world on fire  
>We can burn brighter<br>Than the sun

Tonight  
>We are young<br>So let's set the world on fire  
>We can burn brighter<br>Than the sun  
>Now I know that I'm not<br>All that you got  
>I guess that I<br>I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
>But our friends are back<br>So let's raise a cup  
>Cause I found someone to carry me home<p>

Tonight  
>We are young<br>So let's the set the world on fire  
>We can burn brighter<br>Than the sun

Tonight  
>We are young<br>So let's set the world on fire  
>We can burn brighter<br>Than the sun

Carry me home tonight  
>Just carry me home tonight<br>Carry me home tonight  
>Just carry me home tonight<p>

The world is on my side  
>I have no reason to run<br>So will someone come and carry me home tonight  
>The angels never arrived<br>But I can hear the choir  
>So will someone come and carry me home<p>

Tonight  
>We are young<br>So let's set the world on fire  
>We can burn brighter<br>Than the sun

Tonight  
>We are young<br>So let's set the world on fire  
>We can burn brighter<br>Than the sun

So if by the time the bar closes  
>And you feel like falling down<br>I'll carry you home tonight

"That's it for tonight," I told them. The crowd released moans and groans of depression. I didn't know we that good…

~Back stage and autographs~

We started packing up the amps and instruments when the owner of the place came in.

"So, I need you guys to sign autographs…They won't leave without them." He said to us. We looked at each other and grinned wildly, well, except for Fang. We nodded and followed him out front. I gaped when I saw that there was a long line waiting for us.

~A gajillion autographs later~

"Damn I'm tired," I sighed, shaking out my hand. Fang nodded in agreement.

"OMG! We should so go celebrate at that new 13-17 club! It would be soo much fun! Come on guys! We can invite Ella and Gazzy and Angel!" Nudge rambled.

"Nah, I'm too tired," I replied, "Let's go home and you guys and get all of them while Fang and I sleep." Nudge squealed. We hoped into the car and drove home.

Ella and Nudge were getting ready, while Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel were waiting for them downstairs. Fang went home to go to bed. I threw on some shorts and a tee-shirt and snuggled into bed.

**(NPOV) [Not gonna tell you who it is, gotta read more to find out!No...not Nudge O:]**

I walked out of the bushes behind Max's house. I looked around to make sure no one was around. When I was sure that it was safe, I pulled out a rock and sheet of paper from my pocket. I tied the paper to the rock with some flammable fabric. I pulled out a lighter and lit the paper. Before it could burn my hand, I threw it onto the roof where Max's window was. The dried leaves started setting on fire.

I went to the front of the house and unlocked the door, walking into the kitchen. I shoved a rag into the sink and clogged the drain, turning on the faucet to high. I went to all the bathrooms and did the same with the sink and bath tub.

I walked upstairs and saw Max was asleep, unaware that there was a fire burning outside her window. I closed her room door and poured gasoline in a semi-circle in front of her door. I pulled out my lighter and lit it, quickly making my way downstairs. I shut the door and ran past the bushes. I smirked.

Good-bye Maximum Ride.

**(MPOV)**

I rolled around in my bed, eyes closed and half asleep. I could smell something cooking and thought about my mom making cookies. That got me up. I shot up in bed and rubbed my eyes. Instead of smelling the cookie's aroma, I saw black smoke and choked. I started coughing. I saw the fire was by my window. I saw flames peeking under my door. Rolling off my bed, I got closer to the door. I tried opening it by the doorknob, but only succeeded in burning my hand. I jerked my arm away and raised my leg, ready to kick down the door. I put all my strength into the kick. The door fell onto the flames. I ran across the flames, getting my feet burnt a little as the flames engulfed the door quickly. My feet felt something cold and were relieved. I looked down and saw that the water was up to my knees. I started running as fast as I could in the water. I got to the stairs and noticed that the house was flooded even more. I swam down the stairs(Don't hear that every day, now do you?) and tried to stand up. It was way too deep. This coming from a girl who is 5'8. I started swimming towards my mom's room. I was praying and hoping that Ella was still out, and my mom was working late. I would kill myself if they were hurt. I pushed open the doors to her room. The bed was afloat along with everything else. The ceiling was charred slightly. I had to get over to where the bed was. I saw a lump under the blankets. It was mom. I swam over to the bed and threw the blankets off only to see pillows and sheets from the laundry earlier today. I sighed in relief. Too soon. The charred spot on the ceiling fell in a little, dropping fire lit pieces of wood on me. I dived underwater as fast as I could. I couldn't get out through the windows. They were underwater and blocked. I went back up and gasped for air.

I had to swim back upstairs to yell out help. I swam up the stairs and started running through the thigh high water to Ella's room. I slammed open the door and saw that her bed was empty. Good, still out. I started screaming at the top of my lungs.

"HELP! HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE SAVE ME!" I had tears running down my face. This was going to be the end of Maximum Ride. No one was home…I was going to die alone, no goodbyes, no hugs, no nothing. I couldn't start panicking. I sucked in a breath of air. In, out. In, out. The door to my room was engulfed and I saw a trail of gasoline; it started to flicker. It was going to blow. I dived down the stairs, into the water. The explosion's impact had me flying, literally, into the stair rails and its bars. My shoulder rammed into it, breaking some of the bars. The ceiling fell in more. Oh no. I shoved my head underwater again. When I thought it was over, I pulled my head up. I started swimming but jerked back, slamming my back against the stair rail again. My foot was stuck between the bars. Crap. I started pulling and yanking at it. Please, please come out. I kept tugging at it to release. Finally, the force of my pulling broke the bars that restricted my foot from moving.

It was as if I was swimming in the ocean. My leg started burning. I looked underwater and saw that it had a large scrape on it. Well, hot damn. Isn't it my lucky day? Right…not the time for sarcasm.

The smoke started pulling and tugging at my consciousness. I blinked rapidly. I had to stay awake. It was either stay awake or close my eyes…forever. I splashed the water into my face. It was freezing cold. My eyes started drooping as I got closer to the fire. I couldn't control anything. The water floated me towards it. Oh no. The water started taking over; I was sinking. The flames smoke burned my eyes and the water took over my body.

Goodbye forever.

**(FPOV)**

"HELP! HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE SAVE ME!" I heard someone yell. I thought it was only a dream and rolled over in my bed. The light shining through my window kept me awake. I groaned and got up, stretching my back. It must be morning already. I pulled open my curtains to see Max's house up in flames. My eyes widened. Shit. Shit. No. Shit. This can't be happening. Not to Max. Not to _my_ Max. I pulled out my phone and called 911.

"Hello, what is your nature of emergency?" The receptionist asked.

"My name is Fang Walker. My neighbor's house is on fire. Hurry! Bring an ambulance, fire truck, I DON'T CARE! JUST GET HERE FAST!" I yelled and hung up. I started throwing on clothes. I rushed downstairs. Mom and dad were asleep. Iggy, Nudge, Ella, and the others were still out. I started calling Iggy's phone. He wouldn't pick up.

**(IPOV)**

The club was really fun. There were all types of games. I turned on the TV to the news channel.

"Breaking News! I just got in that there is a house in flames." The reporter said. I snorted. Well why the hell isn't someone putting it out? A picture of the house popped up. It looked pretty familiar. I couldn't put my finger on what made it familiar…

Ella came up and sat next to me, "Hey, igs!" I nodded in reply, trying to remember the house. Ella let out a killer shriek. I looked at her in alarm. Everyone stared at her then went back to whatever they were doing.

"THAT'S OUR HOUSE! MAX IS IN THERE!" She sobbed. My eyes widened. Max was in there. No. My phone started buzzing, but I ignored it. I grabbed the kids and rushed them to the car. I started the car and backed-up, not caring if the doors were closed or not. I past the speed limit by a gajillion miles. I stomped on the brakes, making the car jerk forward a little. I threw open the door and ran up to Fang's house. I was about to throw open the door when Fang slammed it open. He looked frantic. His eyes were a little puffy as if he were crying.

"Max…she-she's with you, ri-right?" He stuttered. I looked at him with sad eyes and shook my head no. We both ran towards Max's house. Fang yelled out her name. We heard some screaming from inside. Ella fell to the ground; her body was shaking from her sobs. Nudge was crying with her. Angel was hugging Gazzy, trying not to cry. Both of them started crying. I felt tears form in my eyes. Max was going to die if the police didn't come soon. I called Dr. M and told her what happened. She was here in a split second.

**(EPOV)**

Mom was here. I looked up at her with my body shaking. She started crying but didn't stop walking towards the house. Her walking turned into jogging which turned into running.

"MOM! NO! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I HAVE LEFT!" I yelled after her. She shook her head and kept running. She pushed open the door and was splashed with water. I saw a flash of blonde hair inside. Mom dived in and started swimming. The roof started collapsing.

"NO! NOOOOO! NO!" I screamed. I kept thrashing and yelling. I started getting up to run into the house. Iggy held me back. I started slapping his arms and kicking him. "LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GO HELP THEM!" He held me tighter. I turned around into his chest and cried. My throat was raw. I couldn't talk. All I could do was think about Max and mom, dying in there. I turned around in time to see the roof collapse on the house. Everything fell down. I heard a piercing shriek before everything went black.

**(FPOV)**

Ella gave out a blood curdling scream. I watched as the house collapsed. Taking in Max and Dr. Martinez. This can't be happening. It can't. It's not possible. I didn't even get to tell her that I loved her. No. All I could do was stand there and yell out her name while praying to god that she would live. The firemen were holding me back, in case I ran towards the house. They weren't doing anything. All they did was stand there, sending in pictures and reports on the house. They didn't give a flying piece of shit about Max or Dr. M. All they wanted was to cover the story. I shook off the firemen, and Iggy followed me towards the house. We ripped the tape and started walking towards the house. The police were threatening to arrest us for trespassing but we didn't care. Ella stood up shakily and followed us with Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy following her. We all walked towards the house. Everyone behind us seemed to disappear as memories of our past flew past our eyes. When we were kids and hanging out around Dr.M's house on the weekends, we always played or ate in the club house out back. She was too young to die. No one should die like this. No one. Though getting hurt is worse, because you are forever traumatized, and death is your fate, but _no one_ should die with like this. We all held hands in front of the house and stared at it with tears in our eyes. We heard flashings of cameras behind us but didn't turn around. We just stood there, holding each other's hands. The fire started dying out but the house was still charred and broken. Ella was now an orphan. To watch her sister die inside a house while her mom was only walking right into the death trap was probably worse than being in the house while it was in flames.

Everyone started shuffling away to somewhere else. As if it was just a onetime thing. The ignorant people, only here to take pictures and make sure no one crosses the line. Shows how much the authority can do about shit like this.

The house started making noises. Like something being lifted. Everyone froze and turned to the direction of the noise. By now, neighbors, reporters, even tourists were surrounding the house, staring at us and it. The wood started lifting. We saw a charred arm. It was either Dr. M or Max. I knew we were all praying that it would be both of them. Water poured out into the grass in the yard as the cracks opened up. We saw a hand pulling out of the piece of roof. It was Max. The moon was shining on her soot covered face. She started lifting herself out. When she accidently grabbed a piece of burning wood, she released a scream that stabbed a hole through my heart and soul. Her face was shaded in the light though **(like in the anime the face is shaded only showing the mouth)**. When she was half way up, she bent back down to pull something up. It was Dr. M. She pulled Dr. M and herself out of the little hole. Her shoulders were shaking and she was breathing in shallow breaths of air. She pushed Dr. M. forward into the yard as the flames started dancing again. She slipped and slammed her back up against the roof, slipping slightly back into the hole she came out of. She struggled to get herself out. She was holding on with two hands, pulling with all her strength. She knew that if she let go, then she would fall to her death, back into the house of flames. I could tell she was getting really tired and was about to let go, not caring if she lived or not.

"Mark, are you getting this?" hissed a reporter to the camera man. He mumbled a "yeah". It made me want to punch them in the face, but I wanted this caught on tape, so that everyone knew how strong Max was—is.

She started lifting herself up again. She looked down from where she was on the roof. It was at least 5 feet high. She slid down the side and fell off the side, onto her knees. I was about to run and help her, but Iggy held me back. I looked at him and he pointed at Max's crippled body. She stood back up shakily and started stumbling towards us. She was about 2 feet away when her legs buckled. I ran as fast as I could to catch her before she fell and hit the ground. I caught her in time. She looked up at me. I saw her chocolate brown eyes a dark, shady color. She gave me a weak smile and closed her eyes, as if she knew it was her time to fall down, to let go of everything, to never wake up again. But I didn't believe that. No one did. I picked her up bridal style and walked towards the ambulance. Iggy and Nudge walked on my right side, and Angel walked with Gazzy, his arms around her.

The cameras started their flashing again. The ambulance had already gotten Dr. M. They were trying to save her. Only, they didn't move fast enough. They were too slow for more liking. I had a better chance of throwing both of them over my shoulders and running towards the hospital about 10 minutes from here by walking.

The ambulance closed and locked us out, away from Max—_my_ Max. We grabbed each other together, we hugged each other tightly. Praying that they were alright. But what started the fire?

**DID YOU LIKE IT? it was pretty intense wasn't it….it took me 3 hours to write all this now! Haha! I hope you liked it! Rate my writing: 1 horrible- 10 amazing anything in between! O: 21 pages of Sam-ness! (: **


	10. Chapter 10

**I left ya hanging didn't I? D; sorry haha, just wasnt feeling the vibe..but then I looked into the mirror and made a WTF face and fell in love with it..xD but that was my inspiration...so thank the person who created mirrors and the criminal that lived in my house before me for not breaking it...no joke. Scary.. o.o ANYWAYS! There you guys go:**

Dr. M and Max were rushed to the ER. The doctors rushed through the halls to all different rooms. The nurse made us wait in the waiting area for about 10 hours before a doctor came to talk to us.

"Uh...who has the closest relation with Valencia Martinez and um...Maximum Ride?" The doctor asked. Ella stepped forward and told him who she was. He pulled her off to the side to talk to her.

Tears filled her eyes. We couldn't tell if it was from joy or sadness.

She slowly walked over to us.

"M-Max is f-fine, but," She was cut off by sniffling. Of course she sniffles and leaves us with the cliffhanger 'but', "But Mom is-is..." She didn't finish. She just started crying harder. Well, that's not good. I looked up at the doctor and he nodded his head over to his direction. I got out of my chair and went over to him.

"As she said, Max is fine, but Valencia..well, her injuries weren't as minor as Max's. I'm sorry, but she didn't make it; half her body has been burnt off and charred. We couldn't make out some of her internal organs either. That fire must've been one heck of a fire. We haven't seen anything like this since 00. Max's were minor compared to Valencia's, but they will need their time to recover. We patched up some of her burnt skin and had to cut some of her charred hair. All in all, Max is on the verge of recovery..and well, Valencia...is uh, she's no longer with us," He explained.

I gulped and nodded. Not with us anymore? But she was like my second mom...

"So, what'd he say?" Iggy asked me.

"Dr. M...she didn't make it...she's gone, Igs. Forever," I whispered in a hoarse voice. (sounds like hes crying over his sister or gf...awkward..gonna fix that ).

"No...she can't. Who's gonna bake us chocolate chip cookies, or bandage our cuts with power ranger bandages like in first grade, or tell us we're special when we're feeling down?" He asked. He shook his head repeatedly, as if not wanting to believe it.

"Yeah...yeah, she's gone Igs. Mom 2 is gone," I said, dazed by my own memories flashing through my mind.

Ella was gushing tears into nudges shoulder while Nudge used ten whole boxes of tissues.

Max was healing pretty fast, faster than the average. She had a slightly awkward tan where they had to replace her skin but everything was fine. She had some broken fingers, but they were coming along fine. We waited until she was out of the hospital before having the funeral. They were going to live in an orphanage until someone adopted them.

Max slowly stepped down the stairs with Nudge closely behind to help her. Nudge had curled her, now shoulder length hair, into loose curls. She had on a black dress to match her black shoes.

She looked beautiful even with her unevenly tanned skin or sad expression. She tried to put on a smile but ended with a grimace. It hurt us all to have to dress up for Dr. M's funeral. The ride their was plain awkward. No one talked and no one fidgeted.

We just drove in silence. When we got out, the ceremony started. We all got up to say something about her.

Ella started, "...She was the best mom...I could ever-ever ask for. I miss and l-love you mom. Rest in peace."

Nudge:

"Uh, Dr. M, you were like my second mom, I really miss you. Im sorry about what happened and every bad thing I do, I regret. Thanks for being there for me when others couldn't and baking me cookies when I'm feeling down. Rest in peace."

Iggy went up next. We skipped Gazzy and Angel, because they were crying too much to talk.

"heh, well, where do I begin? Uh, since that day in 1st grade when Max pushed me off the swings. Thanks for giving me the red power ranger bandage and giving Max the pink one, no matter how much she hated it." He got a couple people to laugh. "Uh...in second grade when you threatened to take Mr. McCuddle-kins away from me during a sleepover because I was making bombs in the back yard. In, 5th grade when you banned me from eating cookie, because I set total's tail on fire. Um..there are a lot more I could thank you for stopping or punishing me for doing, but then Max would never get a chance."

Iggy skipped me to Max because I was too sad to actually show any twitch in my facial emotions.

"Uh, mom, I'm sorry. I should have got you out of there faster. I wish this didn't happen. If I coould reverse time or take lives, I'd trade my life for yours. I wish you were here. You'd know what to say to make me feel better. I love you, rest in peace." The casket was buried and we left the crowd t our car.

Max and Ella went upstairs to pack and get ready for the orphanage to come and pick them up tomorrow. We heard shuffling and zipping upstairs. Max and Ella came down with one duffel bag that they left at my house in case they slept over.

"What's all this stuff for Ella? Plan on moving to France?" Max tried to lighten the mood.

"Shut up, Max," Ella snapped.

"Well, sorry! I didn't mean to make you angry bye politely starting a conversation," She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh shut up already! I've had enough of this! First you take my home. Then you take _MY_ mother. Why don't you shut up and leave me alone? I _hate you! _If you haven't noticed well then now you know!" Ella lashed out at her. Max was taken by surprised. She was shell shocked while Ella ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

**whoa...drama queen much? Haha. Well reviewer for another story chose B) get to know you q's so for those of you reading this story or any of my other stories will be seeing get to know you q's!**

**uh...cliche question but what's your favorite color? Mine: Grey/Gray...what's the difference lol I don't know whether i'm spelling it right or not during class xD hope you liked it, yes its short, but I can barely remember the characters I put in this story so im re-reading it lol, bare with me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Been too lazy to actually write...I'm writing er..typing this right now cuz I'm totally bored! I have no inspiration what so ever! Dx but I'm hoping music will help! Today's my gramp's like..76th..77th (?) birthday? I dunno...But happy Birthday gramps! And my Bro's birthday is tomorrow! Officially a freshman bro! Good luck in highschool. Let's hope you don't pass with c's and B's like you did throughout middle! :D haha, Yeah...well, let's hope this doesn't suck bootycheeks D: I've been wanting to write a lot of stories...but once its on paper...I scribble it out with sharpie then highlighter then get angry for making a mess and throw it on the floor and stomp on it...then I get in trouble Dx Anyways...Read Below Oh and sorry if I get anything wrong...Uh...I don't really remember anything about the story...like how I left out Maya. XD yeah, it's all good, don't worry though! :D**

**MAYAPOV**

Lissa dropped me off at the corner of my street. Mom didn't know that I had snuck out to go to a 21+ club with Lissa and the other cheerleaders. It was so much fun. I had a bunch of guys all over me. It was the best day-er night EVER! I hope we could do it again. But I'd have to sneak out so mom wouldn't find out.

I walked up the street to my house, but I saw yellow do-not-cross tape around the perimeter. Our house was in ashes. I ran over to Fang's house and knocked on the door really hard. Max opened the door. What was she doing at _my_ boyfriend's house!

"What the hell are you doing at _my man's_ house?" I screeched at her. She glared at me and sucked in a breath to yell at me.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? WHAT THE HELL HAVE _YOU_ BEEN DOING! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED OUR HOUSE IS BURNT DOWN! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN ALL THIS HAPPENED?" She growled at me. Ugh, she does _not_ tell _me_ what to do.

"You don't need to know. Now, tell me, why the hell are you at my boyfriend's house and not in our house?" I demanded. She laughed bitterly.

"Our house? Our house? If you haven't noticed, It's a big ass pile of ashes. Instead of worrying about me being in your 'boyfriend's' house, you should be worrying about where mom is." Her eyes got teary when she said mom.

"I did notice, why do you think I'm here? And where is mom, then?" I questioned her, angry that she was taking her anger out on me.

"Just...Just get in here," She opened the door wider. I stepped in and followed her to the living room. Everyone was huddled in blankets or hugging each other. Ella glared at Max, and Ari ran into her arms. She picked him up and hugged him. "We need to talk, so sit down, Maya." Max sat down on the pile of pillows and blankets and sat Ari in her lap. He snuggled in closer to her and lied his head in the crook of her neck.

"There-There was a fire at our house. I don't know how it started, but I was asleep. The house was in flames but I tried to escape. The house was also flooded with water. Someone got in and jammed the drains and let the water flood out. I was trying to find a way out, but then mom came in. She started choking on the smoke and passed out into a pile of scorching wood. I tried to save her-" I cut her off.

"_Tried?_ What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I tried to save her, but I-I couldn't. Mom...She-" She was cut off again, but this time, Ella cut her off.

"You didn't _try_ to save her. If you _did_, she would _still be alive!_" Ella hissed acidly at her.

"Shut up! I did try! I didn't see _you_ jump into the flames to save her did you! NO! All you did was _cry!_ I bet you didn't even pray that we would come out alive! You say it as if I didn't care about mom! What the hell is your problem! Why don't you just shut the hell up and quit blaming me!" Max shouted at her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Why should I pray for a _monster_ like _you_ to live! All you did was take _my_ mom's life, and I bet you don't even regret it!" Ella screamed at her. Her eyes were gushing streams of tears. I walked over to her and pulled her into me. "I bet Maya would have saved her, right?" She looked up at me.

I ignored her and looked up at Max. "You...You let her die? H-How could you?" She shook her head.

"I didn't let her die. I tried to save her." She hugged Ari tighter into her.

Nudge, Fang, and everyone else was staring at us. "Then why isn't she here?"

"...I'm not a damn super hero, Maya. I can't save everyone that I love from a fire when I was practically inhaling smoke as if it were oxygen. If I didn't try, she wouldn't have made it out before I was. If I didn't try, then the house would have been collapsed on her and not me. I _did_ try. I tried my best to save her life while trying to live myself."

"Well I guess you accomplished that," I growled at her, "You lived but she didn't. Shows a lot of effort, _sis_." I hissed "sis" sarcastically.

"Why are you blaming it on me! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WASN'T EVEN HOME OR AROUND TO HELP AT ALL! I DIDN'T SEE YOU IN THE CROWD OUTSIDE OUR HOUSE TRYING TO GET PAST THE POLICE TO SEE IF SHE WAS EVEN ALRIGHT!" She raised her voice at me.

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME! IF I WERE THERE, I WOULD HAVE SAVED HER. YOU KNOW I WOULD HAVE!"

"...No, You wouldn't have. I bet you that you wouldn't even try to help her. If you were there and saw what happen, you'd probably faint and die when the house collapsed. You didn't see how she just ran into the house and automatically collapse into a pile of burning wood. You didn't _hear_ her cries for help. You weren't even there to see to see it happen." She whispered the rest, voice cracking when she remembered what happened.

"No...No, I wasn't there but you should have put her before you. You didn't try hard enough if you're still here." I looked at the ground, "I'm ashamed of you."

She didn't say anything at first. Then, "Ha, ashamed of me? You should be ashamed of yourself. You weren't at the hospital when they were operating on her. You weren't at her _funeral_ to say good-bye at least."

"I didn't know what happened!" I shrieked at her and threw my arms in the air.

"And who's fault is that?" She countered. Her eyes were blazing.

"Stop." A fragile voice begged. "Stop it! We're a family. Family's don't fight. Stop it!" Ari was crying and covering his ears. He hopped out of Max's lap and took off out the back door.

"Look what you did, _Monster_. You're scaring everyone away aren't you? You...You _freak!_ You ruined our family with your...your _idiotic actions!_" Ella screeched at her. Max ignored her and sprinted into the back yard to chase down Ari.

**MAXPOV**

Ari had climbed up the old rickety tree house in Fang's backyard. He jammed the door with a piece of wood to make sure I couldn't get in.

"Ari...please, let me in." I begged him.

"No, you kept fighting. I don't want you guys to fight. We only have each other. We need to treat each other like family." He sobbed. I felt so bad. He was the one sitting there and listening to the fight, not having his say in anything. He was the only one that felt alone more than anyone else in the whole room. Everyone was ignoring him.

"I'm sorry. I promise I wont fight anymore. Please, please, come down. Please?" I hoped he would crawl down. I heard shuffling above me and the piece of wood removed. He climbed down and hugged my waist.

"Promise me you'll stop."

"I promise, Ari."

"No, I want to know that you'll stop fighting. And that we'll all be a happy family again. I want you to promise me that we'll be a family that loves each other again. Promise me that you'll protect me and the family from anything, no matter what. Promise me you'll always love us and always wants us to be happy." He wiped his eyes and looked down at his feet. I lifted his chin with my hand and bent down to his level.

"Ari, I _will_ stop fighting. We _will_ be a happy family again. I _know_ we _will_ be a loving family. I _will never_ let anyone or anything hurt you. Or Ella, even if she hates me now. Or Maya, even if she hates me even more than before. I promise you that I will _never_ stop loving you, even when I die. And I guaruntee that I'll do anything to keep you guys happy."

"Will you protect us all from anything?" He stared at me with innocent eyes. I nodded and pulled him into a hug.

"You know it." He sniffled into my shoulder as I picked him up and walked back into the house.

"Ella says she never wants to talk to you again. She wants you out of her life." Maya stepped into the light as I walked through the door.

"...It's her choice. I don't want to fight anymore. I promised Ari we wouldn't fight anymore. I'm gonna keep that promise. And if that's what Ella wants, and it makes her happy, then consider it done. I'll stop trying to talk to her. But if she ever needs me, I'll happily help her. And Maya?"

She looked up at me. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you angry and hate me. I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart even if you hate me."

Her eyes softened a bit before turning hard again, "I will never forgive you for killing my mom. Don't expect me to fall for your trap. You're lying. You would never come out and apologize like that. I don't like you, let alone love you. You maybe my twin, but you are _not_ my sister." She spat and walked away to the room she and Ella were sharing.

"Thanks, Maxi." Ari murmured into my shoulder again. I kissed the top of his head.

"I promised you, buddy. I never break my promises, and I wont be breaking this one anytime soon, either." I carried him up to my room and tucked him into the bed. I changed out of my clothes and sllid under the covers next to him, pulling him into me.

"I love you, Maxi. Thank you." He whispered before kissing my cheek and snuggling in closer to sleep. I kissed the top of his head and whispered:

"I love you too, Ari, don't you ever forget it."

**So? What do you think? I don't know how long it is. My little thingy doesn't show how many words or whatever. Hope you liked it! (: Sorry if it sucked. Tell me if you liked it! But if you didn't like it...then how did you make it to like chapter 11(?) I dunno...anyways! Actually...there isn't an anyways...But...YEAH! :D Hope you liked it! :3 I dunno if I'll update for my other stories or this one for a while...maybe. If I'm not lazy. Man I need new bed sheets. Mine are sooo old Dx I literally have like this little indention in the mattress where I sleep. And then its soo old. It's practically aging in front of me. It has that old yellowish look to it. Even though its white. I mean its not nasty...cuz thats how it is when it ages and it doesn't wash out! O: memories..i remember when I got it...in 2****nd**** grade...oh the times! eh...enough ranting...BYE! :D oh!**

**Question of the Day: What are you? As in, what cliché clique would you fit into? I personally don't know myself lol. I asked my friends this and some kid said he would be a jock..and I busted ****out laughing! :P He also said I would be emo.. xD Not that I...okie..i did blame him. I threatened him and about slapped him in the face for saying chopsticks sucked xD But even my computer says so! I took a test and it said: Emo 5, scene 4, goth 3, nerd 0, prep 0. xD yeah...hmph stupid PC. SO ANSWER THE QUESTION IF YOU WANNA! :D**


End file.
